


【DV】高热

by hitode



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitode/pseuds/hitode
Summary: 搞哥。





	【DV】高热

**Author's Note:**

> 答应群里的必须做到
> 
> 预警：  
> ooc  
> drug梗  
> 战力严重被削的5v

“Devil may cry.”

世事无常，维吉尔从没想过自己有一天竟然会拿起devil may cry的电话，并说出这句他听了不知多少遍的介绍语。大致了解情况后，维吉尔挂掉了电话。近几天但丁忙于解决之前接的任务，开着他爱不释手的摩托跑去邻市玩的不亦乐乎，看店的只剩下他一个，本以为这几天冷冷清清他也乐得清闲，偏偏事与愿违。

地点在离店面较远的沿海城市，维吉尔快速赶到了目的地。据委托人所说，空间裂隙所在地虽然与郊外无二，但距离码头不过几千米，确实是个狙击人类的好地点。棘手的是此处不仅仅会出现普通恶魔，还有魅魔等高级恶魔。

他一路上感知着魔力涌动，身旁不紧不慢地浮现晶莹碧蓝的幻影剑贯穿一个个妄图攻击的低等恶魔，直到面前出现魅魔的身影，他才轻抚上阎魔刀。眼前长相妖冶的女子浑身散发着迷人的香气，即便只碰她一瞬也会被强劲的毒性侵蚀，普通的人类若被侵染只有堕落一路可走。

拇指轻推刀镡的同时背后刮来一股劲风，他嗤笑一声，以言语难以形容的速度拔刀出鞘。瞬间空气中温度似乎凝结成冰，风暴一般的压迫感席卷而来，无数刀光闪过，烈风呼啸，伴随着空间被压缩般令人胆寒的轰鸣声，天地间的一切都被蓝衣之人手中的刀割裂得粉碎。而他只是站在原地，静静收刀入鞘。  
随着刀镡碰撞刀鞘的清脆声响，维吉尔身后来势汹汹的恶魔们甚至连一点悲鸣都无法发出，四分五裂后被碎裂的空间吞噬，魅魔也恸哭着倒地。

一切都很顺利，可维吉尔总觉得有什么不太对劲，他多年在魔界厮杀求生的本能提醒着他，太过顺利了。可眼前的情况让他无法分心再去多想，恶魔们疯了一样的朝他扑过来。

原本空无一物的身后竟无声无息地出现了许多巨大蜥蜴，心下暗叫不好，维吉尔急忙调整态势，可为时已晚，他刚斩灭身侧的恶魔，巨大蜥蜴的利刃便趁机斩来。维吉尔躲过围攻后身在半空无法周旋，只好硬吃下这一击。凶狠红刃刺穿他纤瘦的腰腹，维吉尔忍住闷哼，抽刀将蜥蜴斩成了碎块。  
面不改色地拔出穿透腹部的利刃，摁住汩汩冒血的伤口，目前的状况拖越久对他越不利。维吉尔决定速战速决。

在解决完一切后，回去的路上维吉尔看着自己早已止住血的伤口，自嘲地笑了笑，他竟然也会被这等杂碎算计。刚整理好思绪，后颈突然仿佛被重击一般传来阵阵钝痛，令维吉尔猝不及防，与此同时伤口处一股火烧似的酥麻感迅速扩散至四肢百骸，惊涛骇浪般舔舐过人魔之子的身体。维吉尔被凶猛的感触抽走了骨髓，双腿使不上力气，只能用阎魔刀支撑自己不倒下。

该死的，维吉尔在心里咒骂那个魅魔，竟然在他受伤时还苟延残喘着释放了毒雾。毒气顺着伤口钻入他的身体，直到现在才发作。而不知何时开始，以维吉尔为中心，四周远处开始渐渐聚集恶魔，似乎是被纯度极高但威慑力逐渐减弱的斯巴达之力吸引了。

维吉尔自认自己从小到大，即便掉落魔界，他也还是保持着自己的修养，可这次他真的克制不住自己骂人的欲望。

“FUCK!”

身体内流动着战栗，维吉尔狠狠咬着嘴唇，勉力挥动阎魔刀斩杀源源不绝的恶魔。贯穿身体的巨大伤口因为剧烈的动作再度裂开，刺骨疼痛如寒冬湖水劈头盖脸泼上身一般醒神，反倒让维吉尔多了几分力气。催动体内魔力附着与阎魔刀，维吉尔强逼自己忍住从脊椎上爬的酥痒，刀光出鞘。

方圆三十米的距离成了真空地带，之前存于此地的恶魔魂飞九天，范围外的虎视眈眈被震慑住不敢靠前。

他拼命往项链里灌注魔力，以期但丁能感受到他的位置。苦苦支撑着直到他视野中出现了熟悉的银色和红衣，以及和自己心脏内流淌着一样血液的涌动。

但丁不知道自己是以何种心情把维吉尔扔上床铺的，他知道回程时维吉尔在他怀里的颤抖，他感受得到即便隔着二人外衣也彰显着存在感的高热，他努力将那沙哑嗓子里挤出的破碎喘息抛之脑后，竭尽全力才忍住自己不把这个散发着情欲味道的人吞吃入腹。

他把趴在床上的维吉尔强硬的扯过来，左手摁住明显已经意识不清却还是在反抗的后者，右手顺向维吉尔的伤口处，随即破损的厚重夹克被撕扯开斜向的大豁口，露出大片苍白精瘦的腰腹。伤口已经有了明显的愈合迹象，可维吉尔的状况并未好转。照理说魅魔对的毒对恶魔并无太大作用，可对半人半魔的体质就不一定了。毒性直接侵入恶魔与人类交融的血脉，牵扯着人类的部分强行与魔性纠缠，挑起恶魔之血剧烈的抗拒，混血使得其变本加厉。

但丁用膝盖压住维吉尔的一双长腿，固定住他妄图逃离的腰胯，凝结出幻影剑的指尖抚上鲜血淋漓之处。火红的剑尖刺入皮肤，维吉尔的身躯狠狠颤抖着，低哑的呻吟一节节地迸出，尖锐刺痛甚至也在猛毒的作用下转化成了缠绵的欲求，在他脑海中叫嚣着解放和疯狂。精神与身体的对立产生了巨大的割裂感，维吉尔觉得自己整个人都被撕成了碎片。

当但丁发现维吉尔突然安静下来的时候，他已经几乎要把自己的手啃下一块肉来了。他收回幻影剑，凶狠地钳开维吉尔的下颌，解救出被他蹂躏得不成样子的手，掐住对方的下巴给了维吉尔一个满含怒气的吻。但丁撕咬兄长的嘴唇，强势地缠绕绵软的舌头，味蕾间跳跃的血腥味刺激着但丁紧绷的神经。他一直不喜欢维吉尔什么都自己默默承受。

在狂野的亲吻中维吉尔似乎清醒了一些，他觉得自己连呼吸都被侵染，眼前被蒸腾的雾气模糊，他看不清但丁。也许是因为血气，也许是因为催情的猛毒被放出了一部分抑或根本就是因为但丁对他释放的怒火和蕴藏其中浓厚的感情，维吉尔不愿再压抑自己。他挣脱开但丁不饶人的深吻，手掌搭上但丁的后颈安抚意味地轻轻摩挲，凌乱的发丝散在前额眉眼挠得他忍不住眨眨眼，维吉尔扯开染血的嘴角。

“Dante…………”

这一声呼唤毫不掩饰语气里的渴求，体内流窜的快感让沙哑颤抖的尾音逐渐淹没在维吉尔的喘息中。但丁看得懂兄长嘴唇上翘的弧度，也看得懂藏在他被水雾盛满的眼底难耐的欲望，当维吉尔优美的唇形吐出他的名字时，但丁觉得自己的理智在一瞬间蒸发殆尽。

妈的！但丁暗骂一声直接用蛮力扯烂了维吉尔结构复杂的衣服，他飞快地拽下上衣，被这么直接地邀请他要是还不上他就不是男人了！

这次的亲吻带着浓厚的情欲味道，但丁极尽所能地挑逗维吉尔现在脆弱敏感的口腔，双手游离在维吉尔起伏的胸口，用力纠缠揉捏着早已挺立起来的乳尖，指甲扣弄着小口，时不时描画乳晕圆润的形状，激烈的快乐逼得维吉尔忍不住发出喉咙深处的呜咽。欲火猛地烧到了维吉尔的颈项，连眼角眉梢都染上了旖旎的红色，他纤细修长的双腿绕上但丁的腰，双手紧紧抱住但丁，力度大到但丁觉得明天他后背上绝对会留下淤痕。

但丁放开兄长被折磨地红肿的双唇，轻轻吻了吻他颤动的银色长睫，细密的吻一路撩拨到腰腹，但丁灵活的舌头舔舐着正在慢慢恢复的伤口，舌尖插进深处，品尝着鲜活的血肉，腥甜的味道充斥鼻腔。维吉尔被但丁的动作刺激得身体猛地一弹，喉头不住滚动。剧烈的痛楚混杂着快感如鞭笞击打着他的身心，对于倍加敏感的身体连疼痛都是无上奖赏。

维吉尔压抑住几乎脱口而出的喘息，抓起但丁的手，将他的手指含入口中。他半敛双眸，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在但丁手掌，用湿热的口腔包裹住手指，挑逗性的从指根细细舔吻到指尖，故意张开嘴带动但丁搅弄自己嫩红的舌头，随后在掌心印下一个吻。

但丁只觉自己全部气血都往身下跑，他咬牙切齿地扒下维吉尔的长裤，用被维吉尔舔舐过的手指直接捅入后穴。干涩的后穴被毫无防备地入侵，火辣辣的疼痛使维吉尔更加兴奋，维持不住低喘发出沙哑的悲鸣。也许是因为魅魔的催情毒素，后穴快速地分泌出透明的肠液，但丁见状舔咬上维吉尔的耳朵，追上瑟缩着逃离的维吉尔，用牙齿在耳垂上留下渗血的痕迹。他刻意吐气激起维吉尔的呜咽，语气戏谑地调侃：“痛得你很爽吧，下面都流水了，我亲爱的哥哥。”

萦绕在耳边的话提醒着维吉尔的身份，让他升起一股背德的愉悦，可管他的呢，他们可是半魔。维吉尔敏感的身体诚实地将感受反馈给但丁，穴口抖动着吞吃扩张的手指，响亮的水声传入二人的耳朵。体内不断升腾的欲望烧得维吉尔眼神迷离，不满足隔靴搔痒般在后穴进出的手指，他需要更大更直接的东西填满自己。维吉尔拽着埋首于他腿根的但丁的头发，用脚后跟蹭着但丁的尾椎，急急催促：“Dan..te！快点......进来啊！”

但丁从善如流，拉起维吉尔从下至上地把自己鼓胀得快要爆炸的阴茎用力插入维吉尔的身体，比平时更紧致烫热的甬道熨帖着但丁的本就迫不及待的阴茎，让他忍不住粗喘着立刻动了起来。维吉尔脆弱的黏膜还未适应但丁粗壮的性器，就被他横冲直撞的顶弄逼出了眼泪，只能软了腰吐出破碎的呻吟，成倍敏感的身体可经不起这么折腾。但丁的动作紧紧扣住维吉尔的腰窝，一次比一次用力，因着体位进入更深处，维吉尔倒吸一口凉气，吐息声音黏腻，他感觉自己的内脏都被顶得移了位。本能地绞紧却只能让但丁更急切地挺腰，肉壁层层热情地紧贴纠缠，反倒像是欲拒还迎。

“你、个混蛋.......慢点——？！”  
维吉尔实在承受不住被暴风雨般狂暴疯狂的快感席卷的痛苦，他狠狠咬上但丁的肩膀，控诉他的粗暴。却没想到但丁没像往常装痛反倒一脸坏笑，伸手故意双手揉捏这兄长挺翘的双臀，罢了还用力掐了一把腰侧血肉模糊的伤口，维吉尔被突然的剧痛击中生生咽下还未说完的句子，腰背后仰弓成了漂亮的弧度，露出白皙细长的脖颈。但丁眼睛一亮，腰部节奏故意放缓，顶着前列腺研磨晃动，感受着维吉尔突然的收紧和急促的喘息，一边叼住维吉尔凑上来的喉结咕哝：“猴急猴急非让我操进来的可是你啊，现在就求饶了？”说着动作也不停，手指竟然抠挖着想钻进伤处，本已愈合的部分被但丁强硬地撕扯开，艳红色流经维吉尔纤细的腰胯和腹股沟绕进腿根，显得本就肤色白的他更加苍白。点点殷色沾上床单 ，仿佛处子之血。

弱点被掌握住的无力让维吉尔拥住但丁，失血的空虚和脊椎上攀升的电流相合，但丁每次的进攻精准而狂野，一次又一次地被推上顶峰，维吉尔绷直了修长双腿，下一秒又因为反复无常的官能过载而蜷曲起来。疼痛是雪上加霜，但丁说的没错，这只能让他更加兴奋。现在的他已经组织不出完整的语句，只能支支吾吾发出混合着呻吟的丢人声音。

哦天啊，他可真辣。下身被紧绞着的但丁看着维吉尔沉溺在情欲里半眯着眼的样子，感觉自己就跟个毛头小子一样马上就要射了。他吻上维吉尔水光粼粼的嘴唇，把他重新压倒在床上加快了速度。他感觉到自己每次挺腰都能逼出维吉尔的惊呼，夹在二人中间维吉尔的欲望随着动作跳动，磨蹭着流出汁水。

维吉尔被过度的快感搞到快要发疯，把头埋在但丁颈窝嘶嘶地抽气，但丁捧起兄长的脸，温柔地舔舐亲吻他的眼睫和泪水，他在维吉尔耳边轻声细语念着他的名字诉说爱意。他知道维吉尔要临近极限了。很快，肠道剧烈地颤抖着热烈包裹住他，而身下人用力抓住他的肩膀，哭叫着他的名字痉挛着脱力倒下。但丁也随之释放在维吉尔体内。

高潮过后的维吉尔瘫软在床上，头发凌乱地汗湿在额头上，眼眶鼻尖印着粉红色，双眼迷离失神，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，泪痕被溅到脸颊的精液抹断，嘴唇被蹂躏得布满咬痕。胸膛腰腹汗水淋漓，满身都是鲜血和精液的混合液体，侧腹巨大伤口血肉翻露，点缀在苍白皮肤上的青紫痕迹，双腿大开。看着维吉尔这副狼狈不堪的模样，但丁觉得自己又把持不住了。

毕竟恶魔没有不应期。

感觉到体内的凶器又大了一圈，维吉尔这才反应过来，正想要开口警告，却发现自己嗓子哑地根本说不出话，只能狠狠瞪着但丁。

但丁自觉做过了头，却丝毫不见反省，反倒又压了上去，

“来round2如何？我最爱的哥哥？”

而维吉尔没有拒绝的权利。


End file.
